plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
King Zarthur/Class
King Zarthur is a zombie class introduced in the Total Recall DLC. Stats King Zarthur has 200 health (100 when off of throne). His main weapon is the Royal Scepter/Kingly Cutlass (when off throne). When on his throne, he moves slightly slower than an Armor Chomper. When off of his throne, he moves at the speed of a Foot Soldier. He gets off of his throne via jumping, and it takes 3-4 seconds for the animation to finish. Royal Scepter NOTE: These apply to a fully upgraded weapon *Ammo: ∞ *Damage: 4 *Critical Damage: 5 *Firing Speed: 0.08 *Damage Drop-off: None *Has low-mid range *Other: Accuracy decreases as you fire Kingly Cutlass *Damage: 12 *Firing Speed: 0.7 *Has melee range *Other: Only used when off of the throne Stickerbook Description Leading a mighty kingdom, this kingly king of the kingly king's kingdom is kingly. Or, at least, to his toy battlefield. Upgrades *Eject Button: Installing an eject button in his throne lets King Zarthur dismount quicker! *Golden Spyglass: Using a better aim allows King Zarthur to lose accuracy slower! *Bedazzling Bejewels: Using only the best of the jewels lets King Zarthur deal more damage! Abilities On Throne *Metal of Honor: Makes all summonables without body armor in a small area around it don knight helms. These each sustain 125 damage. 1 minute cooldown *Cornucopia: Blows a horn, giving all zombies in a small area a 50% speed boost. Plants get a 25% speed reduction. 40 second cooldown *Peasant Parade: Summons four Peasant Zombies. These have the health of a Holiday Browncoat. 1 minute cooldown Off Throne *Arrow Strike: Summons a line of arrows from the sky in front of and behind it. These arrows knock plants back into the other arrows, each dealing 10 damage. 35 second cooldown *Brains Nog: Makes you deal 25% more damage, but makes you rest every three swings for 5 seconds. Lasts for 20 seconds. 1 minute cooldown *Charge: Charges approximately the length of seven Chompers. Any sword attack will deal double damage once. 40 second cooldown Unlockable Abilities *Party of Honor: Replace the helmet, and you get a cake! It also absorbs more! Just kidding, it's exactly the same. 1 minute cooldown *Bugle: Raises attack and firing speed of zombies around it by 25%. Doesn't affect plants. 25 second cooldown *Knight Knight: Summons one buffed Knight Peasant. The helmet has 200 health. 1 minute cooldown *Cannonball: Three cannonballs land somewhere in your screen. If they land on a plant, the plant dies instantly. 40 second cooldown *Protein Brain: Makes you and your attacks 2x faster but makes you deal 25% less damage. 1:15 minute cooldown *Aerial Strike: Jumps high, then dives forward into the ground. It stuns any plant it hits and gets you far, but deals no additional damage. 40 second cooldown Variants *Hacking- Poison variant. Fires clouds of poison instead of beams. *Ice King- Ice variant. Slices slower. *Dragon King- Fire variant. Deals only two damage but burning effect lasts longer. *Zombie Prince- Has 150 throne health and 50 off-throne health but moves much faster and deals more damage. *Viking- Charges its attacks and has 15 ammo. *Tyrant- Unlocked at level 10. Deals low damage but after assisting 5 summonable zombies, it deals 3 more damage. This can be stacked 3 times. Strategies Garden Ops This zombie can't go that fast, so dealing with him isn't a problem, as he rarely jumps off of his throne. Getting behind it is optimal to killing it quickly. When it is going to use Cornucopia or Arrow Strike, it will do the "Follow" gesture. Graveyard Ops This zombie is useful for supporting your teammates and your summoned zombies. Try getting to a safe place when off of your throne, then get back on. Its Peasant Parade is useful, and following them using Metal of Honor will ensure the Weeds don't get to the graveyard. Trivia *Its design and abilities are based off of the Zombie King. *Its name is a portmanteau of the words King Arthur and zombie. Category:Classes Category:Zombies